iDance
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Sam teaches Freddie how to dance.. SEDDIE!


Another Seddie one shot!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing!<p>

Freddie's POV:  
>It's the school dance tomorrow, and I can't dance. I know stupid right? Being friends with two girls and not knowing how to dance. Well to tell the truth, Carly isn't the best dancer either. But Sam is a different story, she's a brilliant dancer, I caught her alone dancing one time. Maybe I should ask her to teach me.<p>

No one's POV:

Freddie decided to go and ask Sam to teach him to dance, he guessed she'd be at Carly's and sure enough when he walked in she was in the fridge and he guessed Carly was upstairs.

"Hey Sam" he said.

"Hey Nub, what do you want?"

"I came to ask a favor" he said shrugging off the name.

Sam groaned, "what?"

"Could you teach me how to dance?" He asked and she burst out into a fit of giggles, after about 2 minutes she stopped.

"Your not serious?"

Freddie nodded.

"You seriously don't know how to dance?"

Freddie shook his head.

"Fine, I'll teach you. But.."

"What do you want?"

"A month of free smoothies"

"Deal" They shook hands.

"Move the couch and I'll move the table" They moved the couch and table to make room.

Sam's POV:

Wow. I can't believe Freddie just asked me to teach him to dance! He's a nerd, I thought his mom would of taught him. Anyway, I walk over to him and let him take my hand, a shock runs through my arm but I ignore it. I start and sing,

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
><em>Pull me close and take one step<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes locked on mine,<em>  
><em>And let the music be your guide.<em>

He does exactly what I say.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
><em>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next<em>  
><em>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you<em>  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance<em>

We start moving all around the room and in parts he sings with me, it's perfect well, for me. Freddie then asks me if he can try it, and I say yes and he starts to sing,

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
><em>And every turn will be safe with me<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall<em>  
><em>You know I'll catch you threw it all<br>And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are<em>

We sing together a bit more on the last bit. And I stand on the couch as we're singing while he is below me, he holds my waist as I lower myself down a bit. I then bring myself up and spin around a bit. When he makes it to where I am, he grabs me and I lean backwards with my leg in the air, then he lifts me upright and carries me bridal style while spinning me around.

Carly's POV:  
>I came down the stairs to see where Sam had gotten too and I saw the most beautiful sight in front of me. Freddie had just lifted Sam bridal style and was spinning her around. It was amazing to see my two bestfriends, who belong together dancing like that. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them together.<p>

Sam's POV:

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance<em>

He lifts me and spins me around a bit more, till we start to get more into the song.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
><em>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<em>  
><em>Let it rain, let it pour<em>  
><em>What we have is worth fighting for<em>  
><em>You know I believe, that we were meant to be.<em>

I twirl around some more, and we move our feet to the music. Throughout the whole of this, all I've been able to think is how amazing Freddie actually is.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance<em>

We run around the side of the couch till we reach the end, and he catches me and he puts his hand on my back while I put mine on his shoulder and we hold the other hand, and he spins me around a few times.

_Can I have this dance_  
><em>Can I have this dance<em>

The end of the song I finish in a whisper. He stares into my eyes, and has that cute lopsided grin on his face. Then he whispers to me, "One more dance?" and I nod my head.

_Now I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I never felt like this before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_I've been waiting for so long_  
><em>Now I've finally found someone<em>  
><em>To stand by me<em>

_We saw the writing on the wall_  
><em>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_Now with passion in our eyes_  
><em>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<em>  
><em>So we take each other's hand<em>  
><em>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<em>

We done the Marange this time, which involved a lot more twirling, moving, and passionate movements. It only had one or two lifts in it though.

_just remember_

_ You're the one thing_

_ I can't get enough of_

_ So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>'Til I found the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you <em>

I think I was about the throw up with the amount of twirling in this dance. He lifted me up and I stuck my front leg out while my back one was bent a bit, and he spun me around.

With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<p>

So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<p>

Yes I know whats on your mind  
>When you say:<br>"Stay with me tonight."

Just remember  
>You're the one thing<p>

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

'Cause I had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

We we're still sort of moving around and spinning alot.

Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<p>

Never Felt this way

Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

At this point he moved back from me a bit as we we're about to try the signature lift, I ran up to him and he lifted me by my thighs and I stuck both my arms out to the side and my legs straight. It was the most amazing moment of my life.

_'Cause I had the time of my life_  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>Till I've found the truth<em>  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_"cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I've never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

"Thanks, Sam!" He grinned, we heard a gasp and Carly came running down the stairs.

"Sam, how the heck did you trust him to lift you like that? I thought he was going to drop you!" She gasped.

"I would never drop her, Carly. and If I did, I would always catch her" I was shocked that he said this and turned around to face him.

"You mean that?"

He nodded, "Of course I do"

I couldn't control myself any longer and jumped on him, he grabbed my waist and I kissed him. He kissed back, and I'm glad he did. I'd of felt so stupid if I jumped on him and kissed him and he never kissed back.


End file.
